A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, and/or other such devices may be used to print content onto a physical medium, such as paper. For an ink based printing device, printing material (e.g., ink) may be ejected onto the physical medium to thereby print content onto a physical medium.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.